


For your pleasure...

by TaleWeaver



Category: avengers MCU
Genre: Multi, Other, References to BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver





	For your pleasure...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistress Widow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125936) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



**For :** HeroineBigBang 2015 (round three)  
**Fandom:** Avengers MCU  
**Medium:** graphics  
**Warnings:** references to BDSM

 **Story by:** [](http://username.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://username.livejournal.com/)**username**  
**Art by:** [](http://username.livejournal.com/profile)[**username**](http://username.livejournal.com/) [TaleWeaver](http://nessataleweaver.livejournal.com/)

 **Female Character of Focus:** Natasha Romanoff  
**Pairing/Other Characters:** story features Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton, mentions Natasha/Others and Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes.

 **Link to Story:** [on LJ](http://URL%20HERE) http://archiveofourown.org/works/4125936

First Piece: Title page for the fic

Second Piece: This is supposed to be Natasha's profile on the Avengers club website. (warning: the 'play' image doesn't actually work. *g*)


End file.
